Small Declarations of Love
by Hipsus
Summary: Sirius loves me, of that I'm sure. Not that he has ever said it out loud, no, but he does let me know every once in a while." Rated M for later chapters.
1. Part One

_The only thing I own is the plot, the rest belongs to Rowling._

**Small Declarations of Love  
(part one) **

_Sirius loves me, of that I'm sure. Not that he has ever said it out loud, no, but he does let me know every once in a while. You may call it hinting, if you like. Telling me in other words than those three: "I love you"._

_The first time he unintentionally admitted loving me was back in our fifth year, roughly two months after we got together...  
_

"Remus?" Sirius whispered from the other side of their dorm. "Are you awake?"

"No, you git, I'm sleeping. It's in the middle of the night. Shut up!"

"Oh. Sorry. It's just... Can I sleep in your bed?"

"No", Remus said, clearly annoyed. "I like my space. Now go back to sleep and stop bugging me." Remus turned his back on Sirius.

There was a couple of minute's silence, then: "It's just.." Sirius started, his voice sounding fragile. "I had this really bad dream, Remus, and I... Your presence calms me down and I could really really _really_ use your company so please please _please_ can I sleep in your bed with you? Just... please?" Remus turned around to take a look at the Animagus. Sirius looked almost like a lost puppy, his lower lip trembling slightly, looking on the verge of tears.

"Oh for... Alright then, get over here," Remus said, then added, under his breath, "You big mutt..." Sirius jumped from his own bed and crawled down beside Remus, snuggling against his back.

"You're the best, Moony", Sirius mumbled in Remus' ear, only minutes later drifting off to sleep.

Remus lay awake for some time, taking in everything Sirius had said. Finally, an hour or so later, just before falling asleep, he whispered: "I love you too".


	2. Part Two

**Small Declarations of Love  
(part two) **

_Sirius loves me, of that I'm sure. Not that he has ever said it out loud, no, but he does let me know every once in a while. It's not only the thing he says, but also the things he does for me. Like the one time when he went all "housewifey" on me..._

It was Sirius' and Remus' first morning at their new flat just outside of London. The sun shone brightly through the window and the blackbirds were singing.

Remus woke up to a faint bustle from the kitchen – Sirius was already up.

...which, Remus thought, was very odd, since Sirius _never _got up early, unless he really had to. Remus was the early bird of the two.

Deciding Sirius' abnormal behavior was due to the new living arrangements and surroundings, Remus closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Five minutes later, just when Remus was about to drift off to sleep, the door to their bedroom creaked open. A smell of coffee, blueberry muffin and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, Remus' favorite, floated in and softly caressed Remus' nostrils. He turned around, now wide awake, facing Sirius who was standing by the door. Sirius was carrying a tray holding a steaming cup of coffee, cookies, muffins, pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Sirius greeted, stepping into the room and setting down the tray on Remus' bedside table. "Thought you'd like some breakfast in bed, it being the first of many mornings to come in our own little home", Sirius said, smiling brightly.

Remus just stared at him for a moment, slightly dumbfounded. Then, with a slight tone of disbelief, he said: "Who are you and what've you done to Sirius? 'Cause the Sirius I know would never, out of his own free will get up early to make breakfast in bed to _anybody!"_

Sirius smile faltered. "You don't like it?" he asked, slightly taken aback.

"What? No! Of course I like it, you silly mutt. I love it!" Remus pulled Sirius in for a tight hug. Nuzzling his neck, he added: "I was just a little surprised, is all."

"Well good", Sirius said, obviously relieved. "That was the whole point. Surprising you, that is."

"Well", Remus said. "As much as i like breakfast in bed, I can think of much better things to do in this bed on a beautiful morning like this". Smiling suggestively, he dragged Sirius down onto the bed for a soft kiss, that soon turned into a battle of dominance.

________

An hour later the two boys were lying in a tangled, sticky mess on the bed. The tray with breakfast lay forgotten. Sirius had fallen asleep lying on Remus' chest and was drooling a little. Remus was absentmindedly petting Sirius' black mop of hair.

"I love you too", he whispered softly.


End file.
